


Home

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors, M/M, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: “I’ll land in awhile. I’ve missed you. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Seokmin pressed ‘Send’ and turned off his phone. He was coming home. Home was where Jisoo was waiting for him.He never reached Jisoo.





	1. Home

LEE Seokmin is a volunteer surgeon who is happily married to HONG Jisoo whom he met in college. They have been married for almost three years and together for almost ten years.

When they first met, Jisoo could not be bothered by him. A senior by two years, Jisoo did not get along with Seokmin. Jisoo liked his quiet and Seokmin was just a loud ball of energy most of the time.

The first time they were paired together Jisoo, calm and level-headed Jisoo, nearly punched Seokmin in the face.

“I swear if you don’t stop yapping and do what I asked of you, I’ll go to the TA and say that I’d rather do the assignment alone.” He tried to sound as threatening as possible. He could not shout at the younger, not when they are inside the library.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Seokmin said nonchalantly.

“Fuck.” HONG Jisoo never swore but LEE Seokmin had been pushing the wrong buttons.

“Oh… never thought of you for a potty mouth. I always see you at chu—” Seokmin was cut off with a pair of lips. Jisoo brushed it off like it was nothing and Seokmin was left dumbfounded.

“I should’ve done that earlier.” Jisoo said as he continued with his notes.

Later on, Jisoo would come to love the sound of Seokmin talking. He could listen to him all day even if he would just whine about how terrible his professor was and med school is hard. He should have been taken up something else. Seokmin singing is his most favourite sound in the world. He loved when the younger would sing to him out of nowhere or when he has his guitar with him. Jisoo played the guitar and Seokmin thinks it is awesome.

Their confessions were shy and unplanned nothing they could have ever dreamed off. Confessing their love for each other with everyone in the school listening was not really on top of their lists. We have DJ Boo and DJ Dino to thank for that.

Their friends all thought they would not last long. They all gave them a month, Seungcheol, Hansol, Mingyu, Jun even Jeonghan and Minghao. Wonwoo thought otherwise. “They’re perfect for each other.” They are.

Their wedding was a small affair. Jisoo dressed in white and Seokmin in black. They promised to be together for as long as God permits them.

A month turned into years and now a decade.

He was going to come home. After a year in Sierra Leone, Seokmin was coming for Jisoo. Fate must have thought that now is the time to put an end to their story. A decade was enough. It wasn’t, Jisoo would later on realize.

The airport was bombed. Being a doctor, Seokmin is driven by his instinct of saving as many lives as he can. He managed ten before he was killed trying to save a child from a falling debris.

Months later, Jisoo would adopt the child, who lost his parents in the blast, and name him Hoshi. A star… he would be our light. Seokmin said as they were sitting in their balcony watching the stars one night.

“Let’s go home Hoshi.” Jisoo whispered as he took the boy into his arms.


	2. Epilogue

“What do you think of adding a new family member?” Seokmin asked as he hugged Jisoo who was busy preparing their sandwiches. He tucked his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder and brushed his lips on the elder’s nape. 

“Well, Java is getting old… he could use a friend. He’s probably bored with just staring at me... a Bernard would be nice.” Jisoo busied himself with making the best sub in Seokmin’s world. 

Seokmin would trade anything to be in Java’s shoes for a day. He could stare at Jisoo all day. As a surgeon Seokmin, has had the privileged with being well-acquainted with bodies but in the sea of this, he finds Jisoo’s the most fascinating.

“Well… that wasn’t what I had in mind a Bernard is nice but...” Seokmin loosened his hold on Jisoo’s waist and gently made the elder face him and he then pulled him closer. “…what do you think of adopting?”

“Oh… I…” Jisoo was silent and looked like he was going into shock and Seokmin thinks that maybe he should have not brought it up. Jisoo never once mentioned about kids for the time that they were together.

“It’s… it’s just a silly idea of mine… I…” Seokmin tripped over his words. He actually thought that having Jisoo take care of a child would take the edge off of him. Jisoo was also a doctor, a neurosurgeon. The last time he went to the operating room, it did not end well. Jisoo was shaken. But Seokmin had been thinking about it for awhile now. Raising kids and doing it with Jisoo is something he had been thinking from time to time especially when they got married. He just could not bring it up after what happened.

It’s been a year but Seokmin remembers it like it was just yesterday. Jisoo was at the hospital’s chapel. When Seokmin hugged him, he started crying and blaming himself. He could not save the woman’s life. Seokmin had to keep calm himself when he saw the husband of the dead woman punched Jisoo as soon as he saw him. Jisoo was trying to pay his respects. He became close to the woman at one point almost like a sister. He was silent the entire ride home and continued to do so for days. On the second week, Seokmin pleaded.

“I… I need you here with me Jisoo.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

He became less social and often chose to be alone in his study. Before, he usually liked hanging out in Mingyu and Hansol’s café reading a book he got from Wonwoo’s bookstore beside the café during his free time. Sometimes he would hang out in Jeonghan’s arboretum looking for flowers to send to the old ladies from the retirement home. He also hangs out Seungcheol’s pet store helping feeding the pups. Java was a gift from Seungcheol for their wedding anniversary. On a good day, he’d bring food to Jun and his son Jihoon and take Jihoon out to the park to play. It all changed.

“It’s not silly…” Jisoo cut him off and hugged Seokmin. “No, it’s… it’s not silly… you think we could do it?”

“You’re a neurosurgeon… I’m a surgeon. We could do anything we set our minds in to… We could do it… but we have to be together.” Seokmin said as he hugged Jisoo tighter.

“When I come back from Africa… I’ll be staying for good… no more overseas volunteer work without you.” Seokmin said. “…we could look for him then.”

“That… that would be perfect.”


	3. Hoshi

Seokmin was about to follow the personnel when he heard a faint crying. He tried looking for it. 

“Hello?” Seokmin tried calling out as the crying got louder. He got into a comfort room. He saw a young boy frantically waking up what seemed to be his parents. 

“Hey.” He said as he looked over the boy for any signs of bleeding. Aside from the gash on his forehead, he seemed fine. He took the wrists of the parents to check for pulses. Nothing. The room is slowly collapsing. They needed to get out. He turned his attention to the kid.

“Hey. What’s your name and how old are you?” He asked as he tried to pick him up.

“Kwon Soonyoung. I’m four.” The boy said rubbing his eyes. Seokmin tried wiping the boy’s face with his sleeve.

“Soonyoung… we have to get out of here okay?”

“Mom and Dad?”

“They’re not coming with us.”

“Not coming with us like Peanut?”

“Yeah. Like Peanut.” Seokmin answered although he did not know who Peanut is. They made it out of the comfort room before it completely collapsed.

They saw rescue personnel when debris fell on them. Seokmin tried his best to shield the child. Seokmin was hit on the head. He probably had cracked ribs from the impact. Soonyoung was holding on to him. He could hear people shouting orders. He was losing consciousness.

“You’re safe… you’re safe.” He whispered as he felt Soonyoung begin to cry.

He closed his eyes. He never got to open them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
